


Minerva

by aintweproudriff



Series: Superhero AU [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Fire, M/M, Multi, but loves her gf, kath is vv stubborn, katherine's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintweproudriff/pseuds/aintweproudriff
Summary: Each superhero must have the basic intention of being good, and that was how Katherine started out. Sometimes, everyone strays a little bit from their goal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love my superhero au, and this story is probably my favorite. First chapter is Kath's backstory, because I love it a lot.

The night that Katherine found out she would be a superhero, she couldn’t do much but lay on her bed and cry. She didn’t give a damn if she looked like a dramatic Disney princess; she was being asked to join New York’s finest team of superheroes. She was going to train with heroes like Rogue, Captain Cannon, and Sunspot.  
Honestly, it was about time they got another girl superhero. They hadn’t had one since the supposed death of Katherine’s childhood hero: The Emerald. Well, she might not actually have died. There were rumors that she had gone on maternity leave and decided not to come back. Of course, there was still Reyna, but she had long since been the director of the agency. And actually, that was who had come to talk to Katherine about joining the agency. 

-

She thought back to the beginning, and hugged a pillow to her chest in excitement. 

-

Katherine had been in the backseat of a car. It was one of many that her father owned, driven by one of the many chauffeurs he paid to drive her between lessons and tutoring and training. It was her everyday routine by now. If she wasn’t on her way to French lessons, she was going to Latin tutoring. Or gymnastics. Or fencing. For a while, she had taken mixed martial arts and cotillion classes right after each other. She’d learned early that her father would be more than willing to sign her up for any class she asked for - and even some she didn’t ask for - as long as she was far away from him.  
Her most recent nanny sat in the seat close to her, but couldn’t have looked more distant. “Whatever,” Katherine thought. “She’ll be gone soon enough anyway.” The nannies always were. 

Over the too-loud radio, which was advertising a sale on cars or clothes or who knows what, Katherine thought she heard something. 

“Wait a second,” she leaned forward as the car pulled up to a red light. “Can you turn that radio down?”

Katherine hushed the other two people in the car. There was the noise again: a scream. 

“Fuck it. I’m getting out,” she unbuckled her seatbelt and made a beeline for the door handle. 

“Katherine!” yelled her nanny. 

“Miss Pulitzer!” screamed the chauffeur. 

Car horns honked at her as she dashed across the street in the direction of the scream. She didn’t even know if she was going the right way, or if she’d find anything at all. Her head instinctively swiveled around to check if anyone was following her. Neither her nanny nor her chauffeur chased after her. She could almost guarantee they’d both be fired for letting her do this. Of course she felt bad, but she had to chase this scream.  
Her feet continued to carry her to the source. At the end of an alleyway, Katherine discovered what had happened. A girl, who couldn’t have been older than Katherine, so 17 at most, was pressed against a wall. She let out another scream despite the hand that was pressed to her mouth, obviously with the intent to silence her. A boy, older than the girl, had her pinned against the red bricks and was tearing at her shirt with one hand, trying to get it over her head. He changed his mind, apparently, and moved that hand down to her skirt. The girl tried to fight him off, throwing her elbow into his chest, but it didn’t seem to do much. It only made him angrier, and he pushed the girl into the wall, making her squeak in pain.

Katherine had seen more than enough. She screamed as loud as she could and ran at the boy, kicking her feet into his knees. He turned towards her, his legs buckling slightly, and she swung her fist into his stomach. The boy doubled over, and she stomped on his foot, which he pulled upwards and curled into himself. Using all the strength she could muster, Katherine shoved him to the ground. He groaned and transformed himself into a ball. 

She took the girl’s hand, but dropped it when she flinched away. 

“Hey, you’re alright. You’re safe now. Let’s get out of here,” Katherine whispered. “Will you let me get you more help?”

The girl nodded and adjusted her shirt, which was torn close to the collar.

“Okay. Let’s go this way, and then I’m going to call 911, okay?”

She nodded again and followed Katherine down the alley. 

“What’s your name?” Katherine asked. 

“I’m Sarah. Uh, Jacobs.”

“Sarah Jacobs, it’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry it had to be like that. My name’s Katherine,” she smiled at Sarah. It was unfortunate that she had to meet Sarah in this way. She seemed like a nice enough girl. 

On the corner of the street, Katherine dialed 911. 

“Yes, hello,” she sat down on the curb. Sarah sat next to her. “I need to report a sexual assault. No, I was a witness. Yes, the victim is still here. I can put her on the line, yes.”

Katherine offered the phone to Sarah, who took it. 

“Yes, that’s me. My name is Sarah Jacobs. Yeah, Sarah with an h. Um, I’m at the corner of-”

A long black car pulled up to the curbside and rolled down its window. 

“Fuck,” Katherine whispered. “Hi, Neil!” she said with the biggest fake smile she could muster. “Finally found me?”

Her chauffeur didn’t look amused. “Miss Pulitzer, get in the car.”

Katherine turned to Sarah. “The police have all the information and everything?”

Sarah nodded her head. 

“Alright. I have to go,” Katherine told her. “I hope everything turns out okay.”

Katherine opened the door to the car, but turned around when she heard Sarah. 

“Thank you!” she called. She had stood up on the curb, and waved to Katherine as the car pulled away. 

-

Katherine had been scolded into next Tuesday when she sat back in the car, but it didn’t matter much to her. Her mind kept wandering back go what had happened in the alleyway. She’d done something for good. Why didn’t anyone else seem to care? For an entire week, her lessons were all a mess. Every teacher she went to, all of her coaches and tutors, even her nanny rebuked her for not paying any attention in class. But she was preoccupied with the rush of adrenaline that still was in her muscles.

-

That must have been what made her do it. She pulled her hair back from her face, put on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, and opened up her window. The two story drop was a little daunting, but she popped her screen out with a shaky breath and climbed onto the windowsill. She grabbed onto the inner part of the windowsill, the part that faced her room, and swung her feet out the window. Carefully she lowered herself down until she couldn’t reach any farther. Katherine didn’t look down, but let herself drop. Her feet hit the grass below her with a soft thud, and she rolled back so that she was sitting.  
Katherine caught her breath. She’d snuck out. She turned her face back up to her window. The breeze blew her curtains open gently. But, hopefully, no one would even notice she was gone. That night, she walked around town for hours. 

“Excuse me, miss? Can you spare a few dollars?”  
She’d given the man a twenty and a smile. He’d smiled back. 

“It’s not that difficult to recycle things instead of dropping them on the ground,” she muttered as she picked up an old soda can off the sidewalk. As she chucked it into the nearest recycling bin, she heard a siren noise. Firetruck. Katherine, not knowing what else to do, chased down the noise.  
Smoke was rising from a storefront, a little tiny clothing shop with mannequins in the window. A woman ran out, her hand over her mouth. 

“My son is still-” she coughed, and Katherine didn’t need to hear her say anything else. She dashed into the alleyway next to the store, and grabbed onto the handle of the back door. Swinging it open, Katherine saw that the fire was all towards the front. The back, however, remained clear. 

“Hello?” she called out. “Where are you?”

A cry sounded from nearby. Katherine barely had time to recognize that this was a small child, a toddler, before she ran to the direction of the noise. A little boy was in the corner, tears streaming down his face as he watched the flames. He shook silently, and Katherine nearly froze in terror before she scooped the child up into her arms and opened the door again, rushing them both out of the burning store.  
Firefighters in the front of the store used high pressure hoses to smother the fire and keep it from spreading. Katherine watched them, dumbfounded at how they hadn’t heard the child’s cries. The mother of the child rushed towards her and grabbed her son out of Katherine’s arms, tears leaving tracks down her smoke-stained cheeks. She pressed kisses to her son’s face, and he grabbed at her shoulders, pulling close to his mother’s heartbeat.

-

Katherine climbed back into bed as the sun rose. She’d snuck in through the front door, and given the security officer who saw her a five dollar bill in exchange for him staying quiet.  
When she woke up, four hours later, she washed her face of dirt and sweat and ashes in the sink. She had only just grabbed clothes for the day and decided to shower, when she heard yelling from downstairs. Her father’s voice. No explanation was needed once Katherine looked down from the top of the staircase to see her nanny, still in pajamas, walking out the front door. Katherine knew it had been coming, of course, and she rubbed her eyes as she turned the shower on. 

-

Her slippers hit the wood of the staircase as she made her way downstairs. She popped a piece of bread into the toaster, knowing that no one was there this morning to make her any breakfast. Heavy footsteps behind her alerted her to her father’s presence, and she didn’t turn around.

“Dad,” she greeted him, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Good morning. Do I have a new nanny, now?”

He cleared his throat, and spoke in his usual icy tone. “Good morning, Katherine,” he said as she turned around for the first time. Why was it 8:45 in the morning and he was already wearing a tie and a suit jacket? “Yes, you do. She will be here in about an hour, and her name is Miss Medda Larkin. I assume you will treat her with respect and-”

“-Behave myself around her. I know.”

“Very well then,” he turned around. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Katherine rolled her eyes. “Yeah, alright.” 

-

The new nanny wasn’t there until lunchtime. That, quite frankly, was fine by Katherine. She never got to make her own meals. Two in one day was something, for sure! 

She walked in the door. Although it seemed like she didn’t really walk, she almost floated. 

“Katherine Pulitzer?” she asked, reaching out to shake Katherine’s hand. 

“That’s me. Are you Miss Larkin?” Katherine shook her hand and found herself surprised at the woman’s firm grip. 

“Yes, but call me Medda, alright?” she replied, standing up straighter to make herself impossibly taller. 

Katherine felt like she shrunk. Maybe she did. 

“Do I know you from somewhere, Miss Medda?” 

“It’s just Medda, sweetheart. Medda,” she paused for a second, “or Reyna.”

Katherine’s heart stopped. “What?” she let her jaw fall slack. “Reyna?” she stuttered. “Like the superhero? Like, director of America’s biggest superhero agency?”

“That’s me,” Medda laughed. “I’ve heard a lot about what you’ve been up to the last few days, Miss Pulitzer. And I’d like to talk to you about joining my agency.” 

-

That night, Katherine did lay on her bed in tears.  
Medda had explained to her that instead of going to French lessons and gymnastics classes, Katherine was going to train to be an actual superhero. (“You’re fluent already, and you’ll be getting a similar workout in training as you would be in gymnastics,” she had said). Medda had arranged to get Katherine a new nanny, one who would ensure that she got to training and that she had excuses for any missions she’d go on. (Katherine freaked out a bit at the idea of going on superhero missions). 

“All that’s left to do is to choose a name for yourself. Oh, and we’ll have a few people working on a suit for you, so you’ll have input on that,” Medda smiled at her.

Katherine hugged Medda tightly, at which the heroine looked surprised. 

-

That night, when Katherine had wiped her eyes, she found herself looking through her old books. There, in the bottom corner of her bookshelf, was a book of Greek and Roman Mythology. She flipped to the back page, to see the page she always used to love as a kid. She’d always thought that the goddess Athena had been cool. Smart, collected, goddess of strategy and wisdom. Bravely feminine. Below the description of Athena, Katherine’s eyes floated to her Roman name.

“Minerva,” Katherine nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine walked through the heavy-duty steel double doors of the agency, clipping off her cape and hanging it up neatly as she did. The amount of times she’d done just that over the past few months had begun to blur. And to think that she’d been so scared to be a hero, when it was pretty easy. The training went quickly, since she’d done gymnastics and fencing and kickboxing before, and mastered all of them. The issues she did have were with strategy: the direction from which she should come in order to best sneak up on a villain, who would be the best partner to take on a mission based on the abilities of the villain, and the best way to minimize damage in the city during a fight.   
So she had gotten lucky that first day of training, when Medda’s assistant had brought her through the doors and taken her around to meet everyone. 

-

“This is Rogue’s desk, but he’s out on a mission right now,” she pointed to a messy desk. “He’ll be back soon, don’t you worry,” she laughed. 

“Whatever you do,” called a boy from the neighboring desk, “don’t let him hit on you. He’ll try, since you’re new. Smack him or something, I promise he’ll be fine. And tell him that the slap is courtesy of his boyfriend Davey,” the boy stood up and stuck out his hand. “That’s me.”

Katherine laughed and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Davey. Would you, uh, care to speak to the rumor then that Rogue is dating Captain Cannon? Since that,” she pointed at another nearby desk, one with a letter C painted on the side, “seems to be the Captain’s desk, and I assume that means you’re not him. Or is that a sensitive subject between the two of you?”

Davey’s face grew red, and his shoulders shook. “The rumor’s true. He and the Captain have been dating for a while.”

“So…”

“I’m the Captain’s boyfriend too.”

“Alright,” Katherine nodded her head in a sort of ‘that’s that’ way. “How old are you, Davey? And, on that line, how old is everyone else here?”

Davey put his hand to his mouth, as if contemplating giving away his biggest secret. “I turned eighteen a little while ago. Most of our heroes now are about the same age, especially if, like you, they just started training.”

Katherine’s mouth turned up at the side, and her eyebrows raised up too. 

“You’re getting the orientation,” Davey explained, his head tilting to one side knowingly, “and you look really excited to hear names like Rogue and Captain Cannon. Then again, I’m usually pretty excited to hear those names too, and I’ve been here almost a year.” Davey’s face was red again. 

“That’s sweet, Dave-” the tour guide started to say, but was cut off by a melodic voice from across the room. 

“David! Who’s the new girl?”

Davey turned around, rolling his head and his eyes. A girl was walking towards him, her long blue sleeves swishing behind her. He saw her and turned back to Katherine to introduce the two girls. 

“This is my sister, Sarah. She does strategy for all our heroes. Don’t let her hit on you either. Sarah, this is-”

“Katherine,” Sarah said, and stood up straight. “Hi.”

“Wait,” David leaned forward. “You know each other?”

“Yes! Davey!” Sarah hit her brother lightly on the head. “This- this is the girl that saved me! From that boy a while ago? She fought him off, and then helped me call 911, and then she took off!”

David nodded understandingly. “So this is the girl you recommended to Agent Larkin?”

It was Sarah’s turn to go red. 

“You,” Katherine stuttered, “recommended me for this job?”

“Well, yeah,” Sarah scoffed. “You were a hero for me. Where better for you to go, right?” Despite her confident words, her face showed an odd uncertainty, and she changed the topic quickly. “So, what’s your hero name? What’s your alias, Katherine?”

“Minerva,” Katherine faked confidence in herself. If they hated it, that was their fault, she reminded herself. Captain Cannon had a stupid alias, so she could too. 

“I like that,” Davey’s eyes lit up. “It’s good, because it means a lot. Seems like it suits you.”

Katherine smiled, relieved. “Thank you!”

-

Rogue, or Jack, which was his real name, did end up hitting on her, actually. And, per Davey’s advice, she didn’t let him. She didn’t hit him, she just laughed in his face and firmly instructed him to go back to his boyfriends. Sarah also ended up hitting on her, but this time she decided to ignore Davey’s advice. The results of this were better than she could have expected: the two of them were dating by the time Katherine had completed her training two weeks after her initial arrival. 

-

That day, though, when she walked into the agency, Sarah was waiting for her, her face completely stoic. 

“Hi, Saz,” Katherine smiled and stepped towards her girlfriend, who grunted and shook her head. Katherine stopped in her tracks. “Is something wrong?”

“Kath. You do a lot of stupid shit. That was, most likely, one of the dumbest things I’ve ever seen you do.”

“What do you mean? I don’t know why you’re upset, Sarah, you’ve got to explain to me-”

Sarah put her hands on her head. “Katherine Pulitzer. We work together, and you know that. I’m your partner, okay? That means that I have to trust you, and you have to trust me. I do trust you, I promise. I know what you can do, and I trust your abilities. Hell, my city rests in your hand, so I have to trust you. But you obviously don’t trust me!”

“But I do trust you, I don’t-”

“You turned your headset off, Kat. That’s not okay. I need to be able to give you updates and directions. You’ve got to let me do that.”

Sarah walked away, her ponytail swinging quickly behind her. 

Jack appeared behind Katherine, resting his hand on her shoulder. 

“You fucked up, Kat,” he sighed. “You’ve gotta be careful, and listen to the Jacobs when they tell you to do something.”

“I do trust her though! Why wouldn’t she see that? I just knew what I needed to do then, and I did it.”

“It turned out alright this time, but it’s not usually going to,” Jack shook his head. “She’s there to help you, and you’ve got to show her that you appreciate this. Or she’s not going to think you appreciate her at all. This job is important to you, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Katherine shrugged. 

“It’s even more important to Sarah. She loves this agency with everything she’s got. And if you expect her to put you or your relationship above her being able to do her job, you are so wrong.”

Katherine put her head in her hands. “But I know what I’m doing! And I don’t need her.”

Jack’s mouth became a straight line, and he shuffled his feet away from her. 

Katherine watched him leave, her vision blurring angrily. “I know how to do my job,” she muttered as she sat down in her desk. 

-

“Miss Minerva?” a voice called from far behind her, only moments after she sat down. She turned around to see her friend, the one who had shown her around on her first day there. The girl looked nervous, frightened, and scared to speak. Katherine raised her eyebrows. 

“This morning you fought a man who had attacked a little girl, and gotten him arrested, is that right?”

“Yes,” Katherine tilted her head, waiting for more information. 

“He’s just escaped from his holding cell, and we need you to go round him up. The cops have no idea where he’s gone.”

“Alright, I’ll get right on that,” Katherine zipped up her boot and stood up, but stopped in her tracks when she found that her desk was being blocked by Medda’s assistant. 

“One issue, however,” the girl breathed slowly to seem more in control of herself. “Miss Jacobs is refusing to work with you. We don’t allow for heroes to go on missions without a strategist.”

“Well, who ran it before Sarah got here?”

“No one did, actually, but that’s been our rule for as long as she’s worked here and I don’t think we should break that rule, ever, because-”

Katherine pushed past her. “If you got along fine without her before, I’m sure I can do this mission without her. Or, hell, however many missions it takes to get her to see that I don’t need her.”

With that, Katherine stormed back out of the agency and took a running start down the street, towards the escaped criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading this fic! I love it a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad this fic is over, but it was so much fun to write.

Her feet hit the pavement, thudding harder and faster as she continued to run. The police station was a block away from where she was. He probably had run for a while and then hidden somewhere. So where could he be? If she could figure that out, she could stop him. This was more difficult than she’d expected, especially without someone telling her where to go all the time.   
Minerva kept running though. She had to prove she could find him on her own. 

She found him, hiding as she’d expected, in an alleyway behind a restaurant. He had a phone pressed to his ear. Calling for help.   
Minerva didn’t say a word until she was right in front of him. She grabbed his wrist and violently pushed him to the ground. Startled, the man let out a screeching noise. His elbow flew into her face, making her rear backwards. He took advantage of her confusion, using it to escape, and in doing so he clawed at her shoulder, using it to pull himself back up. Katherine stumbled and fell on her front, and the man jerked up, scrambling to get out of the alleyway. Minerva pushed herself up with her hands, wincing slightly at the sting she felt from the gravel that had become embedded in her palms. She took off running after him, determined to catch him or at least let the police find him. 

She brushed past people on the street, many of whom looked at her with bewilderment or annoyance. The sun was setting, and the glare of the sun hit her eyes in a blinding flash. A man’s voice rang out, and a siren blasted down the street. Minerva’s legs carried her to the source of the noise, finding her at the site of an arrest. The man she had been chasing was pressed up against a wall, his hands cuffed behind his back. She watched as a police officer opened the back door to a car, and forced the defeated man inside. 

“Congratulations,” she heard from behind her, and whirled around with a smile on her face. The smile dropped as soon as she realized who had spoken. A police officer clapped a younger man on the back. “That’s your fiftieth felon caught. An impressive achievement, especially considering how long you’ve been-”

Katherine stopped listening about right there, and instead focused her attention to the whirlwind of commotion around her. Police officers were getting interviews from witnesses, writing down information about the arrest, and preparing to leave the scene to continue on with their day. She could have left right then, and it would have made as much of a difference as if she had stayed. Of course she didn’t need someone to tell her she had done well. And she definitely didn’t need that when she knew that she had just fucked up a mission. She stood up against the brick wall of a store and sighed, running her hand through her ponytail. She didn’t need Sarah. It was sure easier to do missions when Sarah was there, though. 

-

When she returned to the agency, it was completely empty. Everyone had gone home for the day, she assumed. Each person’s computer was off, except for hers, and each chair was neatly pushed in. She took a deep breath, noting the silence of the room when no one was there. Katherine pulled her hoodie off of the back of her chair and slipped it on, clicking shut down on her computer as she did so. As she was about to leave, she heard the sound of frantic typing from a far away desk. 

“Davey?” she straightened her back and squinted just enough to make out his face in the blue light of his computer. 

His eyes looked up and met hers. “Hm? Hi, Kath,” he grunted. 

“It’s late, what are you doing?”

“Had some work to finish up. I told Sarah today that I’d finish up some of her work, since she had other stuff to do,” he stretched his arms above his head, “but now I’m behind too.”

Katherine walked over to him. “How is Sarah doing?”

David laughed, almost cruelly. “She’s still pretty pissed at you. That’s actually what she had me do, was some of the paperwork for your recent missions. She didn’t really want to think about you. And, you know, she deserves to get what she wants at least some of the time,” he raised his eyebrows accusingly at Katherine, who exhaled loudly. 

“I feel like shit,” she shook her head and sat down in the chair next to his desk. “I shouldn’t have ignored her. On that mission I did without her, oh my god, I was so lost.” 

“She kinda knew that would happen,” David said, focused more on his typing than on the conversation. “I think that was her plan.”

“God, she’s an asshole,” Katherine said over the clicking of the keys. “I miss her when she doesn’t talk to me. I hate when she’s angry.”

David paused and looked at her. “You know what, Kath? Somewhere out there,” he rubbed his temple, “someone really cares about what you’re saying. Her name is Sarah Jacobs. Go tell her.”

Katherine swallowed. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Davey,” she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.   
She was three steps away from his desk when she turned around. “Hey Dave?” she asked. 

“Yeah?” he replied absentmindedly. 

“Don’t overwork yourself, okay? Please go home tonight and get some sleep,” she said, pointedly enough that he looked up. “I mean it, we need you here.”

“Yeah, okay, mom.”

She laughed and took long strides out of the agency. 

-

She covered the flowers with her purse, hoping to god they wouldn’t get wet. The petals on the outsides of the bouquet had a few raindrops on them, and they shined in the glow of the porchlight. Katherine pushed the doorbell. 

“Kathy! Hi! It’s really late, what are you doing here?”

“Hi Les,” Katherine laughed. “Is your sister still up, by any chance?”

Les turned around and looked up the stairs. “I think so, I think she was just about to go to bed,” he squinted his eyes as if thinking very hard. “SARAH,” he yelled up the stairs, “COME DOWN HERE!” 

“Les, isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“Not on weekends!” he bounced up and down. “On weekends I can be up until midnight!”

Katherine pulled out her phone. “Les, sweetheart, it’s one-thirty,” she clicked the power button off. The boy put a finger to his lips, which made Katherine giggle. 

Sarah bumped down the stairs, and Katherine immediately felt guilty. She was in pajama pants and a robe, with her hair sloppily thrown up in a bun. Sarah looked like she had been just about to fall asleep. 

“Katherine’s here,” Les chirped, as if it hadn’t been obvious. Sarah yawned in response. 

“What do you want?” she opened the door. Katherine hoped she was only being rude because she was tired, and not because she was angry. 

“To give you these,” Katherine held out the flowers, “and to apologize.”

Sarah closed her eyes. “Okay,” she mumbled, “go.”

“Sarah, I’ve literally got flowers and I’m standing in the pouring rain in the middle of the night. I’m the biggest cliche I’ve ever seen. You were right; I can’t do it without you. I tried to go on a-”

“-my parents are still up, Kath.”

Right. Can’t talk about superhero stuff in front of parents. 

“Okay. What I’m trying to say is that I love you, and that I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I’ve got more to say, but I think that’s what you need to know. I’m sorry, Saz. Take these,” she held out the flowers again, and Sarah took them, “and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

Sarah dropped her arm, letting the flower petals point towards the floor, and stepped outside. She wrapped Katherine up in a hug, and slowly pressed their lips together. 

“I love you too,” she smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow. For-” Sarah coughed “-work.”

“Yeah,” Katherine stepped back. “Tomorrow at work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay come say hi on tumblr @spot-and-all-his-cronies or @javidblue. Thanks for reading I'm going to go put up Christmas decorations now yaaay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it by leaving a kudo or comment! Come talk to me on tumeblr @spot-and-all-his-cronies or @javidblue!


End file.
